


Happy MAR10!

by loverbouquet



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, MAR10 Day, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: When fighting is cancelled and everyone except the Mario crew goes missing, everyone starts to wonder why.





	Happy MAR10!

“No fights today? What’s up with that?”

Bowser stared at the note on the board, wondering why nobody would be battling today. As far as he could tell, it was just any other day, without there being any sort of holiday taking place. He scratched his head, contemplating the reasoning.

“Beats me.” Mario shrugged, standing beside him in the lobby. “Maybe they want us all to just-a relax after dealing with Galeem and Dharkon.”

“It’s been a few days, though. If that were the case, wouldn’t they have done that the day after we fought them?” The longtime rival to the plumber replied.

“Yeah, and now that I think about it, I haven’t seen anyone from the other worlds around so far today.” Peach noted, approaching the pair with Daisy and Rosalina on either side of her. “Just the people of the Mushroom Kingdom and their allies.”

“Odd. Do you know where they all went?” Mario asked her, to which the princess shook her head.

“Pi-pichu!”

As if on queue, the group turned around to the find the small pokemon running up to them, tugging on the end of Daisy’s dress. The critter seemed to have an urgent look on his face, furthering everyone’s confusion.

“Hmm? What is it, little guy?” Daisy inquired as she knelt down to his level.

“Pichu! Pichu-pi, Pichu!” He told her, continuing to tug on her dress and point in the other direction.

“I think he wants me to follow him somewhere.” She turned her head to the rest of the group, then back to Pichu to confirm her suspicion.

The yellow pokemon shook his head, pointing at everyone else that stood behind her.

“Oh, all of us?” She questioned, to which Pichu nodded. “Sure, buddy! We can help you out!”

The group then began to follow the small critter, being joined by Luigi and the Koopalings, as well as Dr. Mario and Piranha Plant along the way. Everyone exchanged curious glances with each other as they trailed behind Pichu, until they were all in a dark room. Everyone began to worry now, as they weren’t sure what awaited them under such circumstances. They all heard Pichu attempting to conduct some electricity in order to light up the room, to which Luigi quickly knelt down beside him.

“Hold on-a there, buddy! Don’t hurt—“

“SURPRISE!”

The green-clad plumber, along with everyone else, were all startled by the sudden noise. They all looked up to find all of the other fighters in front of them, the whole room decorated with balloons, as well as streamers and other party favors.

“What’s all of this for?” Peach gasped, a hand over her heart as she expressed her shock at what stood in front of her.

“Well, it is technically Mario day.” Female Robin replied as her and her male counterpart, as well as princess Zelda approached the group with some cake.

“Mac told us that March 10th can be interpreted as Mar10, which looks a lot like Mario’s name.” Zelda explained. “With that in mind, we all came together to try to do something nice for all of you, since none of us would really be here if it weren’t for you!”

The Hylian woman handed the piece of cake she held to the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, smiling brightly at her and the rest of the group as they all took in their surroundings. Soon, they all expressed their joy over everyone going to such lengths for them. They joined in the celebration, enjoying the cake and the entertainment that was set up for them, as well as the company of all the fighters in one place for an occasion other than a battle.


End file.
